Benutzer Diskussion:Saphirstern
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite, habt ihr Fragen, Anforderungen oder anderes an mich? Dann stellt sie hier. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benutzer:Saphirstern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 20:03, 8. Nov. 2012 Blogbeiträge Liebe Saphira, ich möchte dich freundlich darauf hinweisen, dass das erstellen von Blogbeiträgen, die sich nicht mit Themen wie Informationen über CA oder grundsätzliche Anliegen befassen, untersagt ist. Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft. Weiterhin viel Spaß im Wiki wünscht dir :) 20:30, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen<3333 Hi Saphir, Ich hab gemerkt,dass ich dir noch kein Bild gemalt hab^^.Deshalb hab ich dir jetzt eins gemalt ;) Hoffe es gefällt dir^^ LG 06:28, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) kurze frage kurze frage möchte dich nicht belästigen ich bin kein user aber werde vieleicht einer also wie habt ihr das wiki so gut gemacht 79.192.6.46 14:18, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC)joker ?k :Hallo Joker, :entschuldige wenn ich für Saphirstern antwort, aber diese Frage solltest du lieber einem Admin oder einem Mitglied stellen, welches hier schon länger dabei ist. Das Wiki wurde in Zusammenarbeit vieler User aufgebaut. Mondfell ist z.B. einer der ältesten User, den das Wiki besteht schon seit April 2009. Es wurde schon einiges bis 2010 daran getan, Lilienblüte hat viele Artikel erstellt, gemeinsam haben dann später Silberfluss und ich, mit unseren Ideen, dass Wiki grundlegend verändert und verbessert. Später kamen Starforce StarClan, Fireheart002, Tautropfen (hat das Character Art erstellt) sowie viele viele viele andere User hinzu welche beim weiteren grundlegenden Aufbau mitgeholfen haben bzw. immer noch mithelfen, denn fertig werden wir sicher nie (gibt immer eine Menge zu tun). :LG 14:37, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kommst du in den Chat? LG Krähe Bild Und wie ist es? LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 21:05, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Hi ;) Frohe Weihnachten, tolle Geschenke und ein schönes Fest wünscht dir Wölfchen :) Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 15:22, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Saphir! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 22:32, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Fest<3 Danke für das Bild<333 Und ich finde es ganz okay. Sry dass ich nicht gestern schon geschrieben hab, weil ich war zu beschäftigt sry.Und auch von mir Merry Christmas!! Ich kann dir auch gern erklären wie man bei gimp die überstehenden Flecken weg macht :) aber leider nicht wie das Tabby funktioniert ;( Ich mal dir auch noch ein Bild irgendwann ;) GLG 12:45, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Neues Jahr Hi :) Ich wollt dir jetzt schonmal ein erfolgreiches und schönes neues Jahr wünschen. Ein Bildchen gibts auch noch dazu ;) lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 13:22, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) you too :3 Danke, ich wünsch dir auch ein frohes, erfolgreiches jahr<333 Biiiild :) Hier habe ich dir ein Bildchen gemalt :) Schön, dass es dich gibt *w* :D GLG Daaanke *.* Danke für dein Bild *o* Das is doch garnicht schlecht! das is schööön :) GLG Alles GUTE NUR FÜR DICH... Hey, hier ein Bildchen für dich...ich hoffw das es dir gefällt PS: Habe es selber gemalt XD : Ich hoffe das ich nicht mit dem Blut übertrieben habe XD Danke Hey, Ich wollte nurmal danke sagen das du mir so viel geholfen hast :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 13:46, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich :D Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt :DD Danke :) Danke für die schöne siggi *-* Sie ist total schön geworden :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:59, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat? hey, geht der Chat bei dir noch? Weil bei mir geht er irgendwie nichtmehr und bei Feder auch nicht...mich würd nämlich interessieren obs an meinem internet liegt oder ob der chat gerade bei allen etwas rumspackt... lg :) Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:38, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat okay dann liegts zum glück nicht an meinem Laptop:D hoffentlich geht er gleich wieder... Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:53, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild So fertig For You :3 Hier ich habe ien Bild für dich gemalt :) Die Vorlage kennst du ja :DD 20:32, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Thx :3 Danke für dieses süße Bildchen :) es ist total schön :) lg 13:43, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich hab dir nochmal ein Bild gemalt... diesmal mit gimp :DD nur das shading ist nicht so gut :/ Kategorie Hey, Ja, die Kategorie, die du heute erstellt hast, habe ich wieder gelöscht und die Bilder umsortiert, da dir schon seit längerem die Kategorie BySaphirstern zugeteilt ist und sich dort auch deine restlichen Bilder bereits befanden. Es wäre also überflüssig gewesen, wenn es zwei Kategorien zu einem Benutzer gegeben hätte - 20:24, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du mit deiner jetzigen Kategorie todunglücklich bist, dann wäre es auch keine große Schwierigkeit, wenn ich deine Bilder zu der BySaphir-Kategorie verschieben würde; sind ja glücklicherweise nicht so viele ^^ Ich hatte vorhin nur die neuere Kategorie gelöscht, weil ich dachte, dass du vielleicht nicht gewusst hast, dass dir bereits eine Kategorie zugeteilt gewesen ist - 20:33, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, hab ich erledigt ^^ - 20:37, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Ja..ich ahbe dir ein Bild gemalt ist aber nicht das beste :/ 10:48, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ... alles fit? na du, wie gehts? ich habe deinen bekannten da mal ermahnt und hoffe, der macht keine probleme mehr. falls doch kannst du mir gerne schreiben, dann werd ich was unternehmen, denn daten von anderen rausgeben, das finde ich schlimm :( liebste grüße - 17:48, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) CA Hallo Saphir, ja klar kannst du die Katze machen, wenn sie CA benötigt und nicht enthalten ist. Wir sind ja nicht perfekt und können auch mal Fehler machen bzw. sind ganz neue Charaktere auch nicht enthalten. ^^ Wie heißt die Katze? LG 07:23, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ah ja, kein Problem. Kannst du wirklich zeichnen. Super, dass du gefragt hast und danke für die Hilfe ^^ - LG 11:45, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Naja aber sogut zeichnen kann ich auch nicht. Ich müsste beim CA auch erstmal wieder richtig reinkommen und dazu hab ich nicht unbedingt die Zeit, weil ich noch andere Projekte habe ^^ - 11:56, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke ♥ Hey, kein Ding :) ja.. ich vermiss dich auch ♥ und viiiiiiiiiiielen dank für das TOLLE BILD! es ist echt sooooooo mega super geworden☺ lg - 11:35, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) GIMP Also ich benutze GIMP 2.6, die aktuellste ist im Moment ja glaub ich 2.8. Falls du allerdings die Streifen bzw den Schlamm von Splash meinst, so hab ich sie nicht mit GIMP sondern mit SAI gezeichnet/gemalt. ^^ 18:02, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zurückkommen Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zurückkommen. Ich würde ja gerne, aber da Shani mir gedroht hat mich umzubringen, haben meine Eltern es mir verboten. Aber ich werde noch auf meine Diski schauen, also wenn was ist schreib mich an. Ich werde schauen, dass ich ab und zu noch in den Chat komme, aber versprechen kann ich nichts, ok? HDGDL 18:26, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke für das Bild<33 hey, danke für das Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin Bild :) Es ist echt gut geworden *___* lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 22:03, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild hoffe es ist gut so^^ LeyThe never-ending story 21:52, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) THX! Vielen Dank für das super schöne Bild! *-* <3333333333333333333333333333333333333 Ich mal dir auch iwan eins, versprochen ;) GLG 15:49, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Dankeeeee!!!! Das Bild ist sooo schön *-* ich wünschte ich könnte auch sowas schönes für dich malen <3 Töni böni (Diskussion) 15:53, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :'( D: Saphir, ohman kommst du echt nichtmehr ? :'( bitte komm wieder, wenn ich was falsches gesagt habe tut mir das schrecklich leid s war auch keine absicht, ich habe das mit dem "bb" nur nichts verstanden weil ich nicht wusste was der unterschied dazwischen ist....es ist doch nicht schlimm wenn du uns das sagst was du gelernt hast.. :'( Okay, du kannst ja nichts dafür das du nichtmehr so oft in den chat kannst, weigstens kannst du nochmal on kommen, ich dachte schon du kommst nichtmehr :'( lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 16:30, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ... CA Hi Saphir, solange nirgendwo ausdrücklich ihre Fellfarbe angegeben ist (was ja auch nicht der Fall ist), ist es dir überlassen, ob du sie lang- oder kurzhaarig machst ^^ 17:33, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re Chat Nein der geht irgendwie auch nicht mehr D: ja ich auch... lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 19:00, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Geheimschrift:D Ich versuche es auch mal:D CA Du musst warten, bis er abgelehnt und archiviert wurde. 19:09, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Chat Und wie? aber 7 Personen waren gegen mich. Was ist wenn ein größerer Streit kommt . Sind dann wieder (sogut wie) alle gegen mich? 20:40, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das hörte sich aber anderster an... Bei etwas ernstem würden die dann auch nicht zumir halten.. 20:57, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Für Jeden ''sah das aber ziemlich einseitig aus ... und was ist mit später, würden da noch jeder zumir halten, wenn sie es bei sowas schon nicht tun? 21:10, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Und warum war dann nur einer für mich anstatt gegen mich? 21:16, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Puh wann es geleert wird ist immer unterschiedlich, im Schnitt würde ich jetzt schätzen alle 1 bis 2 Wochen oder so 21:56, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) RE: Ich vermisse dich :'( Hey SaSa ^^ ich vermisse euch im Chat auch und so nur...naja ich war halt ziemlich sauer wegen der Sache O_O Ich komme ja ab und zu vlt. komme ih in nächster Zeit noch öfter.^^ Also naja auch Leopard hatte mir letztens im RPG geschrieben das wir uns vertragen sollten aber ich habe sofort abgehlehnt.Naja....ich glaub ich komm mal öfter ;)'' Liebe Grüße und bis bald 18:27, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey Saphir^^ Hey, mir war grad langweilig, da hab ich dir ein Bilchen gemalt. Ich weiß, dass es nicht besonders toll ist, aber naja... vielleicht gefällt es dir ja trotzdem ;) Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 15:06, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wischfinger Sorry, mein Internet hängt sich immer auf, wenn ich in den Chat gehe... Jedenfalls, hast du es schon mit Neustart von PS und/oder PC versucht? LG ~ 15:49, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke Saphir :) ich würde am liebsten auch mal wieder in den Chat kommen, aber nur um dich und Weich und Gepardi zu sehen, den anderen bin ich ja vollkommen egal. LG, Das macht doch nichts. Ich hatte sie auch sehr gerne und denke immer an sie, aber sie melden sich ja nie bei mir, warum sollte ich es tun, abgesehen davon dass ich es nicht kann? Ich würde auch gerne mal wieder in den chat kommen, wenn ich kann. LG, Re: Chat Bin ich doch^^ Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 08:17, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: CA Leerung Hi Saphir, ich kann dir keinen Termin dafür geben, nicht für die nächste Leerung oder für die danach oder überhaupt. Wann die geleert wird hängt einfach von verschiedenen Faktoren ab und zwar #der Anzahl der Bilder #wie viele von uns Admis grade on sind und Lust bzw. Zeit dazu haben, weil es mindestens zwei machen müssen und #wie viel Bewertet wurde, weil es nichts bringt die Siete durchzugehen wenn kaum ein Bild Bewertungen hat und am Ende nur zwei Bilder archiviert werden. Im Schnitt war es bis jetzt immer alle ein oder zwei Wochen aber wie gesagt, das hängt von diesen drei Faktoren ab wie lange. Es ist auch schon passiert, dass mehrmals die Woche archiviert werden musste oder manchmal auch erst nach drei oder vier Wochen. 16:22, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Thats for you ;D Hey^^Ja Saphir das Bild is fertig :3 ich hoffe es gefällt dir.. Aschenfell (Diskussion) 00:05, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Doch Es ist leider kein Spaß. Ich meine es ernst. 17:36, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Weil sich der Chat verändert hat. Leider nicht zum guten. Ich fühl mich einfach nicth mehr wohl, fast schon ungeliebt. Es schmerzt mich jeden Tag auch neues zusehen, wie, in meinen AUgen, viele sich nur mit den neuen Leuten im CHat unterhalten, als mit mir, jeden Tag. 21:15, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Beliebt im Chat... so fühl ich mich schon lange nicht mehr. Oft sitze ich vorm PC, will im Chat mitreden und neimand hört mir zu. Das passiert am Tag ziemlich häufig ... zu häufig. Natürlich, immer kann man keine und sofortige Antwort erwarten, aber wenn das mehrmals am Tag passiert, ist das einfach zu viel. 07:08, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :3 Happy Easter S-Li <33333333333333 Danke für dein schönes Bild *-* Vielleicht bekommst du ja heute auch noch ein Bildchen von irgendwem *Pfeif* ^^ Happy Easter :3 Hey, Natürlich habe ich jetzt auch ein Geschenk für dich :D Ostern Auch wenn nachträglich, Frohe Ostern :) LG Birke chat hei♥ wann kommst du heut in den chat? sry, dass ich gestern so einfach weg war, mein inet ging nich :x GLG 10:03, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) noin, jetzt ham wir uns verpasst ;( ♥ 14:07, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen für meine Schwester Für meine liebe Schwester ein Bild :D 08:00, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Datei:ByWeich_für_Saphir.png Tona und Pipa Guck mal ich hab Tona als Katze gemalt neben Pipa. Ich hoffe Tona hat für einen Hund die Augenfarbe Bernstein XDD 18:14, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Datei:Tona_und_Pipa_byWeich.png Chat Warum bist du off, Saphir? D: *heul* *fühlt sich einsam im Chat* komm bitte bald wieder, wenn du jetzt off musstest, ja? ^Q.Q^ GLG 20:41, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) rerererere ^^ ich werde mal ein ernstes wörtchen mit denen reden, es geht nicht, dass sie dich ignorieren udn du dich deshalb nicht wohlfühlst. ich war zu dem zeitpunkt afk, sonst hätt ich was gesagt, sry :( komm bitte bald wieder on, GLG 20:54, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) es sind jetzt nurnoch 6 leute mit mir im chat 21:09, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat komm mal in den chat, wenn du da bist :3 mir sind einige sachen aufgefallen und ich hab was gefunden :D 09:53, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat... Hey,mein Chat geht iwie net O.o wenn ich auf "Chat starten" klicke kommt nichts ._. naja ich versuchs ma weiter und ich wollt dir einfach ma deswegen bescheid sagen :D Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 16:28, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Hey, Yay endlich bist du Chat-Mod :) Ich freu mich total für dich *__* Du hast es dir echt verdient :) Herzlichen Glückwunsch<333333 lg *Re*<333 Ich freu mich immernoch total für dich *-* Der Stern hinterm Namen steht dir :D Herzlichen Glückwunsch Liebe Saphir, ich möchte dir herzlich du deinem Aufstieg, deiner Ernennung zum Chat-Moderator, gratulieren. Du hast lange und zuverlässig am Wiki gearbeitet und bist ein sehr angenehmes Chat-Mitglied. Du hast es dir verdient ♥ Ich hoffe auf eine sehr gute Zusammenarbeit Die besten Grüße an die beste Saphir ♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥ deine 16:52, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) For You :) Hey, Ich hab mal ein CA für dich gemat, bin noch am üben deshalb ist es noch nicht so gut :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem :) <3333333 leftlg Wie toll Wow, danke Saphir, dass ist aber lieb <333. Weiß nicht wie ich das gut machen kann. ^^ Richte allen im Chat von mir liebe Grüße aus. LG 17:42, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Danke <3. Hab durch den Proxy-Server und das schlechte Internet hier kaum Zugriff auf den Chat :/ Komme nicht rein, höchsten spät abends mal oder sogar Mitternacht. Aber da muss ich auch immer sehen. :LG 17:51, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild ;) Hier ist das versprochene Bild<33333333 Extra ein Labbi ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ♥♥♥thumb|300px|Für dich <333 GLG ? Wir haben dich doch begrüßt!!! Schon am Anfang als du das erste mal heute reingekommen bist... Aber wenn du meinst,dass ich dich nicht mit meinem >>Sprechrohr<4444444444444444444<< oder >>wb<< begrüße, ja dann ahst du recht. dann begrüßt dich einfach niemand. 17:13, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich war nicht die einzigste die dich begrüßt hat. Sprenkel hat dich auch begrüßt.eigentlich jeder hat dich begrüßt! 17:33, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi :D Hii, Ich hab dich ja gefragt ob du mir eine machen kannst :3 Farbe: Von Pink zu braun (geht das? :D) Name: Bramble Schriftart: vijaya (geht das? :D) Spruch: Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible Schriftart vom Spruch: Auch vijaya Spruchfarbe: Pink lg 17:43, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Lange Schatten & Sonnenaufgang Hallo Saphir, es ist schön wenn du mir den Links helfen willst, aber es stört sehr wenn du einfach wahrlos irgendwelche Seiten mit diesen Links rauspickst. Du kannst gerne mit uns absprechen von wo bis wo du das ändern willst, aber bitte tu dies nicht einfach wahrlos. 18:12, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Linkliste/Long_Shadows?limit=500 Hiermit kannst du folgendermaßen helfen: Du kannst die Links von unten angefangen ändern, sodass wir uns in der Mitte treffen. Bedenke auch, dass du das bei den Verbesserungen auf der Diskussionsseite ändern musst. Falls da noch keine Verbesserungsliste auf der Diskussionsseite ist bzw die Diskussionsseite noch nicht erstellt ist, kannst du das überspringen. 18:17, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nein, alles was nicht Artikel ist (zB Benutzerseite, Forum) muss nicht geändert werden. 18:24, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, alles andere sollte geändert werden 18:27, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) CA Nein, die dafürs zählen dann nicht mehr und es wird neu ab dem geändert gezählt. Das sollte aber keine Hinderung sein, sein Bild trotzdem zu verbessern, wenn man selbst was gefunden hat. 16:50, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re In Fällen wie Sandypaw sollte der Grauton aus dem Manga übernommen werden, natürlich immernoch mit der Unbekannt-Vorlage. 17:18, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Löwenherz Vorlage: Krieger,langhaar, männlich Farbe:Goldbraun, augenfarbe Hellgrün/Dunkelgrün gemischt Muster: Etwas Gestreift GLG Bilder Done - GLG 08:18, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Saphir, warum bist du off gegangen? Oder hats dich auch ausm chat geschmissen wie mich?D: und du hattest mir davon erzählt, da hab ich noch gesagt, dass ihr mich bald eingeholt habt und du hast gesagt, dass dus nichtschaffst ;) 20:28, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) rere achso, okay. ja, ich habe aber auch noch etwas erzählt bekommen. und ich will dir doch nichts böses, ich wollte nur helfen und wenn du diese hilfe ablehnst, dann akzeptiere ich das , das ist doch klar, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum du jetzt mir gegenüber so unfreundlich bist, ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir getan habe 20:38, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) okay, schon gut 20:43, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) :'( Wieso bist du gerade einfach aus dem Chat gegangen? bist du sauer oderso? D: Wir haben dich ja nicht ignoriert, ich war afk und konnte es erst später lesen und jeffie hat ja geantwortet :/ Ja ich weiß, ich schreibe etwas spät :D 21:02, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC)